


Make or Break

by Karasuno Volleygays (ToBeOrNotToBeAGryffindor)



Series: Sportsfest 2018 [135]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Director Ennoshita Chikara, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-15
Updated: 2018-10-15
Packaged: 2019-08-02 14:55:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16307303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ToBeOrNotToBeAGryffindor/pseuds/Karasuno%20Volleygays
Summary: Not only did Tanaka finally give Ennoshita the courage to submit his newest and best film to Sundance, but Ennoshita couldn't think of anyone else he'd rather share the moment with when he received the reply.





	Make or Break

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [ennotana hugs](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/424286) by onceakoala. 



> This was written for Sportsfest 2018 remix round. I'm always a hoe for ennotana huggin'.

Once the video ended, the entire audience stood and clapped. Of course, the ‘audience’ consisted of the Karasuno Volleyball Club and a few friends of the team, but Ennoshita was delighted by the reception of his latest film project nonetheless. Even Kageyama stayed awake through the entire movie, and the kid could fall asleep at will.

“I know I was in it, but it’s so different seeing the final product,” Narita commented, brushing popcorn shrapnel off his lap from Nishinoya’s little ‘accident’ during a shocking scene. “I still don’t know how you convinced Hisashi to play a serial killer.”

Kinoshita snorted behind them. “I second that motion.” He wrinkled his nose. “I had rings under my eyes, and I wasn’t even wearing makeup. I need to sleep better.”

Ennoshita harrumphed. “If I had known you had that kind of creep factor in you, I would’ve made you a bad guy a dozen films ago.”

“Don’t typecast me, Chikara.”

They moved out of the way and let the wide-eyed first years — it was their first viewing of an Ennoshita film release — clean up after Nishinoya’s popcorn hurricane.

Tanaka threw an arm around Ennoshita’s shoulders and gave him a tight squeeze. “Great movie, Chika. This is probably the best one yet.”

“Thanks, Ryuu.” Ennoshita leaned into him and let out a deep breath. “I think I finally might submit this one.”

Grinning ear to ear, Tanaka threw his arms around Ennoshita completely. “Hey, that’s great! You’ve been saying that for two years. I’m just stoked for you that you’re finally doing it.” He gestured broadly at the horizon. “Imagine it. Ennoshita Chikara: acclaimed director. Sundance Film Festival sensation.”

Ennoshita flushed. “I doubt that will happen. I just want people to see my stuff.”

“C’mon, man, have more faith in yourself.” Tanaka gave him a thumbs up. “I believe in you, Chika.”

The words soaked into Ennoshita and they gave him the will later that night to package up a copy of his movie and send it off to the Sundance submission committee while he was able to squelch the urge to spend another two years in complete obscurity.

 

**_One Month Later_ **

“Chikara!” Ennoshita’s mother called up the stairs, interrupting a staring contest with calculus homework when she knocked on his door. “You have mail. I forgot to check the mail earlier, so I just found it.”

Not looking up from his math book, Ennoshita mumbled, “Just put it on my bed. I’ll look at it later.”

She cleared her throat. “I think you might want to read this one now.” The letter dropped over his homework. “Good luck.”

Ennoshita’s breath seized in his chest when he saw the return addressee: Sundance Institute. “Oh my god.” He jettisoned his math homework and shot out of his desk chair. “I have to go.”

His mom gave him a strange look. “Go where? It’s ten o’clock at night.”

A smile teased on Ennoshita’s lips. “There’s someone I need to see.”

Ennoshita sprinted from the house and ran two streets over and pounded on a very familiar door. When it opened, Tanaka’s sister Saeko was on the other side. “Is Ryuu home?”

“Sure thing, Chika-chan.” Ennoshita winced at the nickname he didn’t particularly like, but Saeko was too pretty to say no to, so he endured it. Over her shoulder, she shouted, “Ryuu, c’mere. You have a guest.”

From the direction of what Ennoshita was fairly certain was the toilet, Tanaka bellowed, “Is it Kiyoko-san?”

Snorting, Ennoshita answered, “Is it ever?”

There was a muffled curse and a flush, and a minute later, Tanaka came out of the bathroom. “Chika! Whatcha doing here? You’re usually face-deep in editing this time of night.”

Wordlessly, Ennoshita handed him the unopened letter. “Just got this. Moment of truth.”

“It isn’t open.” Tanaka scratched his head. “I don’t get it. Why are you giving it to me?”

Saeko slapped the back of her brother’s head. “He’s sharing a moment, dumbass.” She beamed at Ennoshita. “Good luck!” With that, she left them alone in the Tanaka family kitchen.

Both of them stared at the envelope, but Ennoshita’s hands wouldn’t obey him to open it. He looked up at Tanaka, and with a wink, Tanaka grabbed it. “I got you, buddy.” His finger slipped into the end of the envelope and tore it open. He took the letter out and waved it in front of Ennoshita’s face. “Moment of truth.”

Closing his eyes, Ennoshita took a deep breath  and hissed, “Read it.” He heard the sound of rustling paper, and then nothing. The silence itched, and Ennoshita’s nerves threatened to fly out of his skin. When the knot in his stomach was too tight to bear, he said, “Well?”

Tanaka’s arms banded around Ennoshita and squeezed the air out of him. In Ennoshita’s ear, he whispered, “You’re going to Hollywood, Chika.”

All the pent-up tension in his body released, and Ennoshita sagged against Tanaka in relief. Unable to suppress a chuckle, he said, “It’s actually in Utah.”

“Wherever the hell that is, I’m sure you’ll kick ass.” Tanaka clapped him on the back. “I’m proud of ya, Chika.”

“Thanks, Ryuu.”

The two of them sat at the kitchen table, sharing a box of snack crackers and reading the letter over and over. It was the night Ennoshita’s entire life changed, and he couldn’t think of a better friend to share his good fortune with.


End file.
